


Enjoy the sandwich, jerkface

by CallieC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieC/pseuds/CallieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len makes Barry and Michael a sandwich everyday for lunch. Except today, Barry's doesn't taste right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the sandwich, jerkface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petty Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186052) by NikaNuss. 



> This is really rough. And probably very OOC.
> 
> Some background: Barry and Len are married and have a son, Michael.

As Barry bit into his sandwich, he cocked his head.

It didn’t taste like it normally did, the sandwich. Something was off. Barry pulled off the top half of the club, placing it down, checking the sandwich for the usual ingredients. A thin spread of mayo, a thick layer of ham, capicola layered over, thin slices of salami, a double helping of provolone cheese, each accounted for. All of his veggies – lettuce, tomato, onion – check. Oil and vinegar dressing brushed on the top of the Italian loaf.

Everything was there. Len had made his sandwich to perfection yet again. Barry closed up the sandwich and took another bite, chewing slowly. All the essential flavors were there, every layer perfect in its thickness. Yet something was lacking.

What was wrong? Why didn’t it taste the same as every other day?

Barry mused over his predicament as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Len.

xxx

**_did you change something in my sandwich_ **

**_it tastes different_ **

Len laughed when he got Barry’s text. Good, the jerk deserved to feel like something was wrong with his sandwich. Len had made the sandwich to perfection, like every other day, with one small difference.

Len hadn’t kissed it that morning. How Barry could taste a difference, Len couldn’t fathom.

Len made Barry a sandwich every day for work, sending his husband into the precinct with a hero made from an entire loaf of Italian bread. The two foot long sandwich kept up with his metabolism. Len had already been sending Michael a homemade lunch, brown paper bag and all, so when Barry came home one day complaining about the terrible food around the station, it was all too easy for Len to provide for Barry.

One day, Michael had complained about his friends all getting sandwiches “made with love” and he thought his lacked. So the next morning, when Len made Michael’s sandwich, Len waited for Michael to be downstairs before putting the sandwich in the bag. In front of Michael, he kissed the sandwich to prove it had been made with love too. Michael was all too excited.

Barry had made a crack about his own hero’s lack of love and Len simply kissed Barry’s sandwich in response.

The tradition had kept, Len placing a kiss on every sandwich he made for his boys.

Except for the days Barry made Len mad. Maybe he forgot to empty the dishwasher or separate a load of laundry or clean Michael’s bathroom or make the bed. Or maybe Barry was late for date night, instead spending the evening chasing a criminal.  Or perhaps his husband forgot to call a babysitter or check on Michael at school or… there were a lot of reasons why Len could have forgone the kiss.

Most were petty little things, barely a blip on Len’s own radar. Most of the time Len simply forgave Barry, but if too many mistakes built up…

That sandwich Len made when he was mad had no love. It had no kiss.

Today it had been a combination of forgetting the dishwasher, getting Michael to school late, and leaving Len to do their taxes alone.

So Len laughed at Barry’s text.

_Enjoy the sandwich, jerkface. I hope it tastes like despair._


End file.
